$\dfrac{9}{10} - \dfrac{3}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{9}{10} - \dfrac{3}{10} = \dfrac{6}{10}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{6}{10} = \dfrac{3}{5}$